Requiem for a Dream
by Starpaw77
Summary: You wake up and realize everything isn't what it seems...
1. Thin Air

_**A/N: Hello, and welcome to another fan fiction, a scarier one and violent one at that. The beginning won't be as scary, maybe more traumatizing… I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Now, it's time for the warnings! We all love warnings… Don't we?**_

_**WARNING, Rated M for a reason:**_

_**Blood, gore, dark plot, horror-type creatures and stories, could possibly traumatize My Babysitter's a Vampire for you…**_

_**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

* * *

"_Dreaming isn't just a sleep, it's a reality." __**– Jesse Black**_

_**-=Chapter 1: Thin Air=-**_

The bright light shone from the windows upon the classroom. There stood Mr. G at the front of the class pointing to a white board with a dark blue marker. His hair in a total mess, his glasses slightly slipping, he tightened his tie holding the dark marker in his left hand.

The students sat at each one of their desks lined in a row. They all looked up at Mr.G teaching his classes, but sept Rory - because he was playing with chopsticks he had gotten from his mom.

"Um, Rory, are you even paying attention?" Mr. G turned to Rory playing with the chopsticks on his wooden desk, "Uh, um, no, I mean yes!" Rory quickly corrected himself. "Well, I hope you are, because this is important," Mr. G tapped the marker on the board two times creating a clanking sound every time it hit the board.

Every day, every night, it seemed the same… Everything seemed to become destroyed around the vampire. He always acted at his happiest, but it would always fall suddenly…

Mr. G turned back to the board, teaching the rest. Rory felt violated, nothing he did was ever right. He listed down the daily things he would do in his usual day…

_-Kill a rat_

_-Eat the rat_

_-Do homework_

_-Be Rory_

_-Prank Stern_

He smiled at his notes, making him feel better. He didn't want to pay attention to Mr. G. They always seemed like enemies, ever since he started high school.

Everyone then began writing in their notebooks. Only the three teenage boys looked around at the students writing quickly in their notebooks… Those three were the ones who knew about the things others didn't…

They quickly went to their notebooks as Mr. G peeked around his shoulder at the three… "Everyone better be writing here," He said as an expression of justification spread across his face…

Those three were known as, Ethan, Benny, and of course Rory. For people who knew about them, The Seer, The Spell Caster, and Vampire Ninja…

The clock slowly moved its hand as the time went by… Finally it was the end of the class. All of the students slowly got up and left the room...

* * *

Sarah sat down at one of the small benches in the hallway looking down at her laptop.

Suddenly a dark blur went past her. She could feel her head go dizzy. Erica walked over to Sarah holding her head at the realization of what had just happened.

"Are you, ok?" Erica sat by her, nervously staring at her.

"Yeah, I am just feeling a little dizzy, that's all. And for some reason I saw a dark blur," She explained to the vampire sitting next to her.

"Maybe, it was a vampire, going, past you," She paused in her words.

"Yeah, but why would a vampire be speeding here," Sarah halfway said to herself.

"Maybe it was Rory? I know it wasn't me,"

"It didn't look like Rory,"

Sarah suddenly remembered the face. That dark hair, his light blue eyes, his black trench coat…

* * *

Ethan and Benny were walking down the bright hall of Whitechapel. Rory suddenly appeared in front of the two…

"Hey guys!" He said enthusiastically.

"Rory, don't, do, that," Ethan paused between his words.

"Sorry, I was just dropping by," He had a smug look on his face.

"Anyways, what was that little thing with you and Mr. G?" Ethan questioned the blonde vampire.

"Oh, well, he was confronting me because I haven't returned my homework in, plus, I was playing with chopsticks…" He sounded peppy.

"Why would you be playing with chopsticks?" Benny raised an eyebrow.

"Because, I was hungry, plus, my mom gave them to me as a present!" The vampire jumped.

"O-k," Benny made a slight nod of freak.

They walked down the hallway till they saw Sarah looking down at her laptop - she was typing fast, her hands pressed at the lit-up keys of the keyboard.

"Hi, Sarah," Ethan said shyly coming up to the girl staring down at her laptop.

"Hi, Ethan," She didn't make any slight movement to turn around, and look at him.

"What's that?" Benny and Rory came up to the two, talking together…

"Oh, you know, research," She had a slight bit of tension and irritation in her tone.

"What research?" Benny shrugged - he tried starting a conversation, or just wants to find some trouble he can fiddle with.

"I am doing a report on classics for Mrs. Webster's class," She slightly turned around to peek at the three boys looking down at her, still sitting on the bench.

"That sounds cool!" Rory turned his head to the two boys, still staring down at Sarah.

"If you were doing it, it wouldn't be," Sarah sighed with exhaustion.

"That's for sure," Benny said sarcastically.

* * *

Jesse stood underneath the huge tree. Once his flock used to hang out there, now it is ruined for him. The flashbacks of every one of his best friends dying… He pulled out a book called _Dusk. _Despite how ashamed he was for reading the book, it was too addicting to pull his eyes off of…

"_I love you more than any other person in the world," He put his hand rubbing her cheek._

"_I love you too, I wish we could live forever, together," She dramatically paused._

Jesse read to himself, he slowly began tearing up of the remembrance of how similar he and Sarah were somewhat similar to the people in the book, sept one thing… She didn't want to become a vampire.

He slowly slid his back down the bark of the tree, tears rolling in his eyes. He threw the book down, crossing his arms at it. He sat down on the soft grass, his hands covering his face. He knew what he had to do… Reveal everything to them, every single damn thing that was a total lie! Everything was a total lie…

* * *

Closer to the end of the day, Ethan and Benny went for a walk… The sun was slowly setting upon the horizon - the clouds showed an orange like color.

"Do you feel like there's something, well, missing," Benny shrugged walking on the sidewalk, closely followed by Ethan.

"What do you mean by _missing_?" Ethan made a confused look at the spell caster.

"I don't know, I just feel, empty," He described slowly.

"Well, I am not sure what would be missing," Ethan shrugged at Benny.

"Something important," Benny stared ahead of him.

"Like what impor-"Ethan suddenly paused.

"What?" Benny shook himself from staring and turned to look at Ethan.

Ethan just stood there staring at Benny. Till he unfroze, he dropped to the ground with a look of shock.

"Ethan?" Benny questioned looking at him.

A million things seemed to wonder through his mind, his head began to ache, he saw a darker figure before him…

"_Hello, again," And the voice seemed to echo…_

_And he knew the voice…_

"_You know you can come out," And Ethan looked around angrily. _

"_Not just yet," And the voice said in his own eager tone…_

"_I know you," And Ethan said darkly, furiously turning his heard around to find the lingering soul… _

"_I know you know me, I am the one who causes you the most trouble…" And his voice echoed through the dark hollow place… _

_The darkness fell behind Ethan - he could feel his breath, his dark trench coat swayed to the side. _

_And his light blue eyes shone upon him, like they were glowing in the dark…_

_The dark figure had made his mark…_

"_Did you miss me?" And he behind him, breathed standing in the piercing thin cold dark air… _

Ethan cupped his hands around his face. He groaned getting up, he had seen it… What is was… The person… Or not the _person_…

Benny stared at the seer, with a shocked expression on his face…

"What the heck just happened?" You could see the shock in the spell casters eyes. His green eyes slightly glinted as the sun, still setting…

"He's back…" Ethan slowly tilted his head to Benny…"Who's back?" Benny had no idea what to think of what was happening…

"I can't say…" He shook his head…"Why?" He turned his head back, leaving Benny confused behind him…"Never mind," He looked down to the ground…

* * *

He walked down the dark brick road… The sky was a dark grey, a storm was approaching… Around the road surrounded shops, broken down buildings, and alleys… The town looked old, like something that was around a hundred years ago…

He stopped and looked upon a girl who was sleeping in the middle of the road, her eyes were closed, her dress was torn closer to the edges of the bottom. He couldn't help but smile deviously at the teenager lying on the hard brick road…

He leaned down to touch her hand. He still smiled at the girl… She had been sleeping for a long time, now…

* * *

Sarah walked along the street lit sidewalk… The moon shown at its fullest… She sighed looking around for at least something to snack on.

A puff of blonde hair swooped down suddenly…

"Erica? What are you doing here?" Sarah questioned frustrated. "Oh, well, I was just looking for some _human mid-night snack_," Erica quoted human mid-night snack.

"That's kind of gross," Sarah commented.

"Oh, come on Sarah. You're a vampire, get with the game!" Erica lashed out at the hunting vampire. "Erica, I don't want to be a blood sucking vicious heart-grabbing, oh, I am that hot vampire next door, type!" Sarah stamped her foot walking away from the blonde vampire behind…

"You know what's good for you," Erica stared at the back of Sarah's head as she walked away… Sarah paused suddenly, but then kept walking, not saying anything to the other vampire behind…

Erica stood there, looking at Sarah use her vampire speed. She still stood there, by the bright lamppost in the pitch black air…

She sighed looking down at the ground, not knowing what to think. She could see her own breath in the crisp cold air, of the night. She always wanted Sarah to become a full vampire… But that would never happen. Erica always saw Sarah as her little sister, and she being the _hotter bigger sister_.

* * *

Principal Hicks sat in his office looking down at the major pile of papers on his desk. He sighed thinking about the school announcement he had to give tomorrow.

He felt a breeze fly past him, the breeze paused standing at the foot of his desk. His devious smile poured down on the principal. His light blue eyes stared directly into Hick's eyes.

"Oh, Jesse, how nice to see you," The principal cupped his hands. "How nice to see you too," He said faintly…

"What have you come for?" Hick's tilted his head, "To ask you, don't let Stern go up on stage for the announcement…" His devious smile widened more looking at the confused look on the principal's face.

"Why not," The principal looked up at Jesse whom was leaning on his hard metal desk.

"Just don't," He could hear a mysterious-evil like tone in the vampire's voice. He knew something, and Hicks didn't like it…

Hicks sat there staring into the vampire's mysterious light blue eyes. He usually didn't have light blue eyes, usually they were a brown, plus it looked like he had contacts in his eyes. Which that was what Hick's thought, anyways… Really realistic contacts at that…

Jesse then unleaned from the desk, and walked away, out the door… Into the dark night…

Hicks had his small light leaning over his papers he was working on. He still had a flabbergasted impression on his face. He didn't know why Jesse would say that, but Hicks didn't care, he would still cancel the Stern's turn anyways…

* * *

Jane sat down on the couch watching Supernatural. She held a bowl full of popcorn.

"_This is going to be so much fun," _

She ate faster and faster as the scene got more and more intense.

"Jane, what are you doing watching Supernatural?" Ethan appeared behind the couch she was sitting at.

She looked behind her at him, "Because, I enjoy it."

He sighed rolling his eyes.

Ethan then went to the dining room table. He thought about what he could say tomorrow for the big speech the whole school was doing. He sat there with a couple of pieces of paper and a pen full of ink. He didn't know what to think of, except the dream he had about Jesse, well, not really a dream. More like a horror…

He thought maybe he could do something on bad things about the school. But no, that would be too insulting… On how horrible of a principal Stern is? No, Stern would put him in detention… Stupid, stupid, stupid. He couldn't think of a thing…

He picked up his phone and decided to call Benny…

"Hi, Benny, I was wondering if you would like to come over, maybe to help me think of how I would do my paper," He slowly said, asking…

"Sure, I would be delighted, but you're the one who always comes up with things," Benny halfway questioned.

"Yeah, usually," Ethan said slowly, "Ok, see you then," Ethan hung up putting his phone down.

He sat there afterwards staring across the table. He slowly closed his eyes.

"_Get away from me!" And she tugged tried prying away the vampire's hand, grabbing her._

"_No," _

_The thought of him waking her up, it can't be done._

_Get Away From Me! Let Me Go! _

_And he slowly pulled her off into the darkness. _

He unclosed his eyes letting in a gasp of breath. He had no identity of what he had just saw…

A rang was to be heard at the front door. He got up answering it, "Hey, Benny."

"Hey, E," Benny said coming into his house, looking around his house. Benny suddenly paused at Jane watching TV. "Is she watching Supernatural?" He pointed asking Ethan.

"Yeah," Ethan shrugged.

"Ok, so, about this, project," Benny paused between his words. "Yeah, we should get started on it. I don't know why I can't think of anything," Ethan started walking towards the large table in the middle of the room.

"Ok, but have you got a start?" Benny shrugged looking at his piece of paper, "Apparently, not." He retracted his question.

"I am trying, ok," Ethan sighed looking down at the empty piece of paper. Benny just sat there staring.

"Maybe you could write about improvements to the school," Benny suggested looking down at the paper. "I don't think people will like that much, more like, bad things about the school. But that would put me in detention," Ethan thought.

"Well, I can't help you, but I have a paper," Benny smiled reaching down and pulling out a piece of paper. "Ok, what's your idea?" Ethan asked looking at him holding the piece of paper.

"Well, let me read it to you," He began reading.

"_Rory is rude. Rory is an asshole. Rory is a total bonehead. Hate on Rory. Yeah!" _

He stopped reading, and put the paper back down on the hard dark wooden table.

"So, did you like it," Benny had made himself proud. Ethan closed his eyes raising his eyebrows, did he like it? He didn't have a response…

"It was, well, very, uh, well, Rory," He paused in between his words, trying to come up with something nice… "Well, thanks, it was titled _Hate on Rory, - By Benny Ryan Weir_," He smiled at his sheet.

"Interesting, I guess…" Ethan shrugged. He then got up from the table, leaving the sheet behind. He went to where Jane was located, her eyes stuck to the TV like glue.

"_I am sorry, can I get that?" _

"_I guess, you have the rest of your life," _

"Now you're watching Sherlock?" He asked sitting next to her, "Yeah," She smiled facing him, then turning back to the TV.

Benny sat at the dining table, admiring his work of art based around the hate he had towards Rory. Samantha and Ross opened the front door coming in. Everything was calm, as they saw it, anyway…

* * *

He opened his light blue eyes, looking around. He could feel a thrust of wind blow his trench coat the opposite direction. He forced himself up with his hands. It didn't look much like a room, more like a cleared area. The floor was hard concrete, for some reason it was wet.

He stood up going against the hard blowing wind. He looked above him to see a sun, but a moon in front. It was like an eclipse. A tiny rock broke through the moon blocking the sun.

The moon still stood no matter what. As he got more and more up, he realized he was on an island of some kind. A hard concrete island that looked like it was floating, in space - no stars were to be seen, though. He peered off the edge looking down, only darkness was below him.

It was no dream, it was actually happening. He didn't know where he was, he remembered talking to Hicks then hunting and killing. He didn't feel welcomed here - it felt cold and dark… Nothing he ever wanted, but always wanted for other people.

He could feel himself fall down again, he gasped for breath, nothing he'd ever seen. The sun slowly began fading, letting the moonlight fall upon him. He wished he could escape…

* * *

Sarah went into a dark little alley feasting on a rat. She gripped onto it with her long nails, making it bleed. She then pulled it away from her, and got up from where she was kneeling. She looked down the alley checking if anyone was there.

"Hello?" She said quietly, but so someone could here. The alley began filling with steam from the sewers. She looked quickly around - the steam began rising more and more. She felt something behind her - it put its claw like nails around her shoulder. She then looked straight down the alley, and screeched.

* * *

Rory was alone at his house with nobody but himself, the moon shone through the windows, reflecting on the hard wooden floor. He sat down on his dark blue couch, which was in his room, playing video games. He then put the controller down and got up…

He went down to the bathroom across the hall, and shut the door. He looked up at himself in the mirror seeing his true reflection…

His eyes were a light blue, under his eyelids were a burning red, and his lips were a dark blue. He put his hands on the edges of the sink - he rolled his eyes up to the mirror with his head still tilted down. He smiled deviously, he knew himself… He wasn't the ole' Rory we all knew… He was a darker complex boy… Ever since he became a vampire he has grown darker, even before he was a vampire, he was dark. He acted cheerful, but deep inside he wasn't… He mumbled under his breath "I am Rory, and I know what he told me…"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed first chapter, and remember what I said about the warnings… Anyways, more to come… See ya later! **_


	2. Silence

_**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Requiem for a Dream. Continuing from last time…**_

_**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire…**_

* * *

_**-=Chapter 2: Silence=-**_

She slowly awoke, realizing she was tied to a chair, her hands rapped around with a metal chain. She slowly licked her lips, feeling the blood drooling down.

The room was huge, fog steamed coming from the sewers. The room was made entirely of concrete, even if it was faint. She felt sweat along her forehead, making her hair feel damp and sticky.

"Hello," A voice echoed through the place. "Leave me alone!" She yelled, her brain couldn't think of any other words to defend herself with.

"That won't serve you any good," The voice became a lower tone. Footsteps came from behind her, slapping down each step on the hard concrete. Suddenly, she could feel a pair of hands on the chair. "Well, not today it won't," He slowly walked in front of her, revealing himself…

* * *

After Benny left, Ethan sat down looking out his bedroom window, at the bright full moon.

Papers stacked upon his desk, a light leaning down looking at one paper in particular. He then looked down at the paper, the paper only said,

_For the school announcement,_

Maybe it was useless making an announcement to the school, I mean, it isn't useful unless you actually can create a good speech. He flinched; he slowly rolled his eyes into his head, looking up at the window.

_He could feel wind around him…_

"_You don't know where we are," And the vampire stood there. _

"_What the hell do you want with, me?" Ethan tilted his head, and walked closer towards the vampire. _

"_Well, a little fun. I am trapped in here, right?" He slowly walked closer towards the seer. _

"_How should I know your trapped, and what is this place?" He looked around the dark empty place; they stood on a little floating island, and in the middle of nowhere. _

_And the seer looked above himself, and there was a moon in front of a sun. The moon looked like it had been crashed into, slowly fizzing out. The wind pushed stronger against the two bodies… _

"_I am not who you think I am," He slowly said, and his eyes slowly turned a light blue color. "You're Jesse, a disgusting, disgraceful vampire, who I despise. What else do I need to know about you?" He glared into the vampire's light glowing blue eyes. _

"_Oh, there's so much more," He grinned, walking towards the seer. Ethan stepped back, still unconscious of the edge. Another step was heard by him, he slowly fell off the edge of the small island._

He turned his head fast back down onto the paper. A small tear dropped down from his eye. He got up from his seat heading out the door down the hallway. When he got down the stairs he saw Jane peacefully lying down on the couch, taking a nap.

He could hear the front door open, footsteps pitter pattered. He could hear a sound of a man and woman talking…

"Wasn't that great," He could hear the woman say to the man.

"Yeah, we really should go on dates more often,"

"Ugh, like they don't go on enough dates," Ethan whispered to himself, fully going down the stairs. The two adults came into the living room. Jane's eyes suddenly flashed open. She got up from the couch; she dashed hugging the woman, coming into the room.

"Hi, mom," The seer waved at the two adults. They both turned and smiled at Ethan, standing there. "Anyways, I hope you watched Jane," Samantha said staring him in the eyes. "Yeah," He nodded. "Good, me and your mom will be going to a restaurant, shortly," Ross said, a smile spread across his face. "Another, ok, yeah," A nervous look came upon the seer's face. They then left the living room.

Ethan stood there, he sighed, not knowing what other things to do. He then heard his phone ring. He took his phone out and looked at the number. It was Rory's, why would Rory be calling him now? He was hesitant, but answered.

"Hey, Rory," He sighed, rolling his eyes. "_Hey, Ethan_ ._ I was wondering if you would want to come over,_" He sounded peppy and excited as usual. "Sure Rory, I will be there in a couple of minutes," He hung up, putting his phone back.

"Ok, Jane, you're only going to be alone for a couple of minutes. Please don't tell mom and dad," He had a begging tone in his voice. "Well, that will only be done if you hand me the chow," She held out a hand for money. "Ok, fine," He sighed, pulling out money from his pocket.

"Thank you," She sounded like such a girl, "You're such a diva," He said looking back at Jane. "Whatever," She just rolled her eyes going up to her room.

* * *

He knocked on the wooden door, to Rory's house. Out came a happy vampire, his hair was floppy and messy, he looked _normal_.

"Come in!" He said happily inviting the seer in. Suddenly, Ethan didn't have a good feeling. Why would he have a bad feeling? Maybe it's just from those Jesse things…

"So Rory, what do you want to do?" Ethan sat down on the couch, which was a white color. "How about you follow me," Rory smiled walking down his hall. Ethan sat there for a second; he didn't have a good feeling about this at all. Maybe he shouldn't go, or maybe he should… He still sat there, but then got up. He slowly walked down the hall, stepping down on the hard cold wooden floor. Rory led him to where his room would be. They went into his dark room; Ethan still looked around nervously, not knowing what to think, anymore. Rory didn't turn on the light, but grabbed a flashlight from a shelf; Ethan looked at the back of his head weirdly as he turned on the flashlight.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Ethan still followed Rory, into the adventures of his messy room. "Shhh," Rory turned to him, with his hand on his vampire lips. Suddenly, when Rory took his finger off his lip, it was covered in blood, Rory's mouth slowly bled.

The seer's eyes widened, he stepped back running out of the dark room. Rory just stood there, watching the seer run out of the room. A devious smile spread across his face. The vampire's teeth began to sharpen; his eyes turned a glowing golden. He used his vampire speed running out of his room, dropping the flashlight.

The seer then ran out of the house, locking the front door, so the vampire couldn't escape. He ran till he fell on his knees, still in front of Rory's house. He suddenly turned around hearing banging, as the vampire tried escaping.

He closed his eyes, wishing this could all end. He felt a drop of something fall from his eye. He touched the drop then pulled away, it was blood. Rory didn't do anything to him, just made him go into his room.

He could hear claws on the door. Nothing that he'd ever heard of before, from a vampire, or Rory… Suddenly, the vampire poked his fist through the door, smashing it open. The seer stood up, looking directly into the vampire's golden blood thirsty eyes.

"What's the matter with you," Ethan said silently, questioning him. He didn't dare make a slight movement of emotion.

"Nothing, this is how I normally am. Isn't it?" He smirked, no, that's not how he normally is. I mean, he's insane, but not like this…

"Sure," Ethan had a snarky bit in his tone, he smirked a bit himself.

"Oh, stop it, it's not logical, you're supposed to be scared of me…" He laughed to himself. "Well, I'm not. Honestly, you don't scare me," He suddenly paused, his eyes widened… "The thing that's scaring me… Is myself…" The seer had a look of realization on his face…

"Well, my room does many things to people, may even make them become like me," He looked relaxed.

Ethan suddenly turned away from the vampire; he ran as fast as he could, till he stopped, it looked like an edge of something, the island where Jesse was…

"Hello," He could hear the vampire's voice behind him. The darkened street also known as the neighborhood he lived at; had become where Jesse was trapped.

He turned away from the edge to look Jesse in the face. The vampire's eyes lit up, he started walking towards the seer, a wide smile spread across his face…

"Why?" Ethan yelled at the vampire coming towards him. "Because, everything is a dream…"

Everything became the dark neighborhood, where Ethan was running from Rory. He ran across the street, stepping up the steps of his house. He went in to find an empty living room. He locked the door as fast as he could; he slid down the door, sighing in relief. No vampire was going to come here.

"Right, Rory was probably possessed, nothing else to worry about!" He said hopefully to himself. He left the living room going upstairs to his bedroom.

He sat on his bed, holding up the paper he was assigned to do for tomorrow. How was he supposed to do this? A possessed vampire, Jesse's coming back. Nothing even made sense anymore. A dream Jesse said. What if it really was a dream? No, it couldn't be, that would be stupid. He thought to himself, as he still stared at the piece of paper, with only a little writing on it.

* * *

Erica roamed the lonely dark streets; she turned to look down at her watch, _3:25 AM_. She sighed with exasperation, "Three in the morning and still nothing! Come on!"

She walked along the sidewalk; she felt claws upon her shoulder. She turned around fast, and hissed. Her yellow eyes flashed, her teeth became fangs. Her glowing eyes widened, it was Rory… He dug his claws into her shoulder making her bleed. He pulled her away from that spot, running with vampire speed.

Sarah still was stuck in the chair; suddenly she heard something fast, and someone screaming. He appeared before her throwing a girl down onto the hard floor. She looked up at him; her mouth was covered in blood, her blood hair swayed around. She suddenly stood up upon her feet, she used her vampire speed toppling over him; she held his fists in her blood ridden hands. She squeezed tighter and tighter, he pushed one leg up kicking her stomach. She then disappeared from the vampire lying on the ground; she held her stomach, still looking down at him. He just lied there, laughing.

"Oh, you idjits can't do anything. Can you?" He smiled calmly. "What the fuck is with you, Rory," She looked deeply into his eyes. "Oh, well, if you hadn't known, this would've happened sometime, later. I have gotten to my wits end, I have grown tired playing that stupid cutesy vampire, even before I was a vampire, I was this dark. None of you knew. I am not evil; I am just me, Rory,"

"Why have you let it come to this?" Erica's hatred was being seen by the vampire who let his life get out of his hands… "Because, I can't stand anything anymore, I have created supernatural things that will destroy you all," He began sounding about insane…

They heard faster footsteps suddenly; his eyes were light blue, dark triangles surrounded the iris of his eye. Rory got up turning to the other person…

"Hello," He smiled deviously, a knife was held in one hand. Blood was running down his cheeks from his eyes.

"E-Ethan," Erica questioned, he stood there in front of the three, including the brunette in the chair.

"Yes," He stared into the vampire's golden eyes. Rory stared the seer directly into his dark eye, "Well, that worked," Rory said smiling.

* * *

_**I sort of got carried away there, oh well… Yeah, this one is a lot more violent than the other one… I hope you enjoyed! **_


	3. Forget the Horror Here

**_Continued from last time…_**

**_I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire._**

* * *

** -=Chapter 3: Forget the Horror Here=-**

Rory stood there, his arms were crossed. He walked over to Ethan, smiling. They turned back to the two girls, wishing to escape.

Erica vampire speeded her way, knocking Rory back down.

Sarah turned her head fast, looking at Ethan, whom was slowly walking towards her. He gripped the knife tighter. "Sarah, only if you knew," His dark blue eyes glowing over her. "Knew what," She felt feeble, her body slowly disintegrating. The pupil of his eye looked like it was being shattered. Piece by piece the blue was being broken, the triangles around his iris slowly moved inwards. His eyes had gone back to his normal dark brown.

"Knew, what," Sarah screamed, flailing her arms. She slowly began tearing up, she felt like she was being pushed out of her own body. "Knew... That everything is a dream," A grin spread across his face. He picked up the knife, holding it above her head. Erica turned away from Rory to look over at the two, "No!" She screamed running as fast as she could, she ran towards Ethan, but he ran away with the same amount of speed. Erica's golden eyes widened, "What are you?"

Ethan walked over to her, his arms crossed, the knife was being held in front of him, "I'm not anything, otherwise, it wouldn't be a dream." "What do you mean by, dream?" Erica breathed, clutching her fists.

He stood straight in front of her; they looked each other in the eyes. Ethan put his arms down, "You will never know," He quietly said.

He then raised the knife, slashing her stomach to her neck. "NO!" Sarah screamed, forcing herself out of the chair. Ethan turned to see her up, her eyes were glowing the golden, her teeth were as sharp as ever. She ran kicking him into the wall. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze. Ethan walked with normal speed over to her. He whispered to her, "Heeeeee's cooooooooming."

Suddenly, time went back to normal. Sarah seemed to feel dizzy; she fell down upon her knees.

Rory speeded over to her holding her down, onto the ground. Tears fell from her eyes, as he squeezed her upon the ground. Rory kicked her, making her blackout.

Rory and Ethan stood over the two, on the ground…

Rory picked Erica up, holding her in his arms, "I really didn't want to do this," A small tear fell from his eye. "But I am only human. Or not," He dropped her back down onto the ground.

He turned back around to see Ethan's eyes flinch white. He paused there staring at the vampire.

"_I see you're back," And Jesse walked over to him. _

"_Well, I don't want to be," And Ethan stared at Jesse. _

"_I am trapped here, and you have a lot more to know… Especially about your friends," And the vampire smiled. _

"_My friends don't have anything to do with this, even if Rory is possessed!" And he shouted at the vampire. _

"_Oh, he is not possessed, he is just him."_

"_Him, that's not the Rory we all know, he possessed me!" And Ethan shouted angrily at the vampire standing before him. _

"_Well, he's just insane," And he crossed his arms. _

"_Insane? He's not insane," And Ethan argued._

Suddenly, he came back into focus. He fell on the ground, looking in every direction.

"Why would you," Ethan stared up at Rory. Rory's golden eyes turned away from him, wondering around the room. He turned to look up at the ceiling.

"_And the sunlight faded, over the hill, the end," He read, then turned to the little blonde boy. _

"_Daddy, why was he trying to kill them?" The boy asked looking up at his dad. "Well, because, he had so many pent up emotions that it made him crazy," His dad explained. _

"_Pent up emotions?" The little boy asked. "Well, so many feelings that were bad."_

"_Oh," He nodded his head, understanding._

"_Now it's time for you to go to sleep," His dad got up, and turned out the light. He walked out of the room, shutting the door, shut…_

Rory turned back to look at the seer, on the ground. He stared up at Rory, his eyes narrowed.

Rory closed his eyes, turning to look at the ground.

* * *

She opened her eyes, light surrounded her. She was in a room, a really white room… She rubbed her eyes, the room seemed to fog. She sat up from the small table.

Slowly letting her legs down upon the floor, she could feel the almost marble material. She felt limp, like she was going to trip. Several people turned to her. Their lab coats drifted upon the ground. She didn't know what to do, she was cornered by the three…

She looked down at her clothes. Her tang-top was dripping with blood going down. She didn't want to debate with herself of what happen. She turned to look up at the three; they gave her bland dirty looks. She could feel her eyes water.

"What happened to me," She said in a raspy voice, still looking up at the three men.

"You are dead," One said, pulling out a knife from his long trench coat pocket. She gasped, her eyes widened.

"No, no, I can't be dead! I just can't," She refused to believe the one with the knife. "I am sorry, sweetie. But everyone dies, eventually," She could feel his spoken words, not knowing what to say. She was too young to die; I mean at only seventeen, it was not cool…

"I should've healed. I'm a vampire," Tears fell down her cheeks, slowly going onto her jacket, wrapped around her tang-top.

"Sweetie, you're just going to have to _forget the horror here_," He made a slight smile. The three walked over to a lever. A one with a cross between blonde hair and brown slowly pulled the large metal stick. The room began filling with light.

"NO!" She shouted as light blinded her vision. She started feeling faint, passing out, slowly. She fell upon the ground, closing her eyes. The three then pulled down the lever together…

* * *

Benny sat on a chair, thinking. He'd been bored ever since he came home from Ethan's house, speaking of Ethan, he'd been wondering what he has been doing lately. Benny was scared shitless of the announcements they had to give tomorrow. What was Hicks and Stern going to do? I mean, they despise each other, with a deep hate. Benny thought clamping his hands together.

He then sighed, propping his chin up with his hand.

"Maybe, I could do some macabre magic. No, that would get me in a lot of trouble, and by a lot. I mean a lot," He chatted to himself, not knowing what to do. It could just be one of those nights where he would stay up late and think about random things that scanned his mind.

"Ugh," He groaned in disgust, thinking about something he obviously didn't want to do… Suddenly, a noise came from outside, it sounded like rustling.

He peered out the window, to see a figure covered in blood, his bright yellow eyes looked down upon him.

Benny slipped a scream. The figure's long nails plunged into Benny pulling him out the window.

* * *

Ethan opened his eyes, noticing Rory was no longer in sight… He slowly got up from the ground. He then felt something in his eye; he put his finger to it. Noticing a brown-like shard, almost like glass, but not…

He turned to see Jesse again. His arms crossed, the area had turned to the island, exactly like last time…

"What are you planning?" Ethan seemed to smile. "Revenge," The vampire gave him a cold expression. "For whom?" Ethan tilted his head, glaring at the vampire... "You."

* * *

She let in a breath, looking around. It had been where Rory and Ethan knocked her out. Her vision was hazy; she pushed herself up from the ground. She turned to look at a wall; it seemed to blaze with white light. After the white light there was a brick road. She slowly walked towards the road. As she saw, someone was laying there, someone who looked exactly like her.

Over the girl who looked like her, Jesse came out. His teeth were his normal vampire teeth, golden eyes gazed over her. She ran as fast as she could, dashing out the door of the concrete building. Making her way down the street lit road...

She stopped running, catching her breath. She looked up in front of her; a broken-down wooden house…

She slowly walked towards the house. As she approached the front, she turned to see a dark figure, in the form of some kind of dog… She ran into the house, leaving the figure behind.

Opening the door, making it creek, peering inside… She walked in…

The floor was broken at corners, cobwebs strangled from the ceiling. She turned to see the figure in front of the doorway. Her eyes widened, she stepped back. Falling into a crack in the floor…

* * *

Principal Hicks had slept in his office, at his house. He opened his eyes realizing he had overworked himself to sleep.

"Oh, look at this mess!" He complained looking down at all the papers, sitting there.

"Well, I guess it's time to give the speech!" He said gathering all the papers. Since he hadn't changed his clothes, he decided that he didn't have to get ready… He just walked out the door, not minding that he hadn't eaten yet…

The students began sitting down in their seats. Hicks and Stern stood on stage, carefully eyeing each other…

"This is going to be great!" Rory clapped happily, shuffling in his seat.

Hicks stood next to do microphone, ready to talk. "Students, from far and wide, we've come here to deliver you a speech. And some of you will have written one, and made it good," Hicks sounded a little terse, but nobody really minded…

Ethan sat one seat away from Rory. He turned to the happy vampire, shaking his head. Rory just turned to him, making his eyes turn golden. Ethan suddenly flinched, turning to look at Hicks and Stern.

Outside they heard a lot of thunder, it seemed to be raining.

"Oh, well, just ignore that," Hicks smiled to the students turning to the wall of the huge room… They turned back to face him again. Stern stood there, still, chill as a bone…

Ethan turned to look at the vice principal standing on the other side of Hicks. Stern just looked down at him. His eyes began to swirl, turning purple. Ethan then turned his head quickly looking back at Hicks, forgetting what Stern had just done…

"I'll be doing the first announcements," Stern stepped closer to Hicks… "Yes, yes he will," Hicks nervously turned his head to look around at Stern.

Another piece of thunder struck down, upon the ground. Making the school rumble…

"Today is the day we talk about _the supernatural_," Stern smiled looking at the rest of the crowd.

_No, no._ Ethan thought to himself as Stern began giving the speech.

"We all know there is something weird out there, weirder and scarier than our little minds can imagine," Stern spoke out to the rest of the school. Hicks turned to him, his eyes looked deeply at Stern, what was he talking about?

"Something, a little more _dangerous_," Stern smiled. Another herd of lightning struck the ground, furiously booming down.

"Uh, sir," One students got up, one that Ethan knew, and despised. "Where's Sarah," He asked to the vice principal.

"Well, I don't know, you're going to have to figure that one out on your _own_," Stern spoke tersely to the student down below. Rory's sudden moment made the crowd gasp…

"I know where she is," He made a smile of mischief and deviousness… Stern raised his eyebrows at the vampire, "Really. Tell me more," Stern tiled his head at the blonde whom had gotten up…

"Well, if I did, everyone else would _hear_," He shifted around to the crowd of students… "I know that," Stern seemingly reached in his pocket, pulling out a purple ball.

"Good," Rory whispered to himself, sitting back down. Stern then held the ball higher up in the air, creating a dark purple light shining down upon the rest of the room.

Rory ran upstage, knocking Stern down, grabbing the ball. Ethan then got up; his eyes seemed to fall apart like last time. His dark blue like eyes shown on the rest… Rory held the ball, then smashed it. It fell into many dark purple shards, scattering onto the ground…

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry I haven't updated, I just have not been in the mood to write this story. See ya later!**_


	4. A Darker Movement

_**A/N: Hehe, doing other horror stories along with this one, too… But don't worry, there's comedy. Which is a good thing… Ok, so this makes up for the at least two week hiatus, where I didn't put any of this story up… I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Continued from last time…**_

_**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**_

* * *

_**-=Chapter 4: A Darker Movement=-**_

She looked up to where she had dropped. The tall but big figure stared at her, from above… Suddenly, he wasn't to be no more… She wildly looked around for the creature…

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it… She turned around, looking at the ginormous figure… Its red eyes looked down on her, she closed her eyes…

_On the path that she had woken up on, there was a man… A man who could change her life forever…_

_She slowly pushed herself up from the brick road, looking around the dark abandoned town… _

_The man whispered silently to her, "This is you," He faded into the darkness, not coming back. Of course she didn't know what he'd meant by, this is you, but she knew it was something important, something that was not to be touched or even go near… She wanted to get out of the long isle going through the town. _

_Cramping her head between her knees she cried, silently. The sky slowly swirled a dark purple color. He was coming, they were coming… _

_Dear Jesse and Stern, _

_You were even supposed to be dead, but I don't know anymore… You were supposed to be gone… But that wasn't the case… You didn't fail at taking over my world, Whitechapel… But you failed at getting into the real world… _

_Cursed, Sarah Fox_

* * *

Stern looked down at the broken ball; he looked beyond the stage… Everyone was crawling towards Rory and Ethan…

Rory dashed off the stage as fast as possible, hovering in the air. The crowd looked up at him, hands reaching up trying to pull him down… A hand grabbed him by the ankle. He reached the ground, struggling… Till he propped back up on his feet again.

"What happened? Did I fall asleep, AHH!" Rory shrieked as the people threw him upon the ground. Stern fell down onto his knees, destroying the ball seemed to affect him…

Ethan ran down the stairs connected to the floor. He ran as fast as a vampire, towards Rory.

He pushed the people away, grabbing Rory from the floor…

"Thank you, Ethan," Rory said cheerfully. Ethan suddenly kicked him; he flew back onto the stage.

Stern looked down at the now injured vampire, his eyes still a dark purple. Rory scooted away from the vice principal…

He then got up, his eyes turned golden, his teeth became sharper. His nails grew longer and much sharper from his fingertips. He ran up to Stern, slashing his chest…

He fell dead, onto the floor. The blonde vampire just stared at him as last time.

Ethan turned back to the crowd of people, running towards them. He raised his hand, creating a dark blue light. It shined upon everyone else. Making them suddenly disappear. Sept Benny, he stood there, with his magic book in hand. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to stop it.

"Rory," He whispered under his breath… Rory just stood there looking at him.

"Possessed is one thing, you doing this is another," He gave the vampire on the stage a blunt look. Rory didn't know what to say, he just swayed back and forth on his legs, till he fell down onto the ground…

Benny seemed to know that he was faking this. He held his magic book tight, he held up his right hand, ready to cast a spell…

"Dele omnis immundus daemone, omnis satanica potestas," A white beam of light came from his hand, hitting Rory…

"That actually worked," He happily looked down at his magic book. Rory flashed open his eyes, he slowly rose from the ground. He turned to stare at Benny, whom casted the spell… The vampire speeded his way over to Benny.

Rory held Benny's little fists in his hands… His eye gazed upon the tall boy.

He let go of Benny's fists letting them drop down onto Benny's grasp…

Rory ran out of the school, going as fast as possible…

Benny stood there, looking in the direction where Rory had just ran. Benny then ran upstage, looking down at Stern, upon the ground…

He slowly leaned down, sifting through the dark purple shards of the orb. He picked up a shard, holding it in his hand. The clear purple shard seemed to still wave, filled with some sort of cosmic magic…

* * *

Sarah looked up at the creature. Its fur was as black as the night, its eyes blazed with fire. It snarled, letting his sharp teeth show…

Sarah wanted to scream, but couldn't… It would be even more alert of the high pitch sound if she did that…

The creature slowly walked over to her, taking his sharp claw, picking it up from the ground. The creature then threw his claw onto her.

Making a rather-large scar, she breathed letting the wound heal. Her irises were glowing golden, her teeth now sharp…

Her head began feeling like it was knotting slowly, her vision was blurry. She suddenly turned to look at the creature, it looked like a human.

She quickly moved out of the way before his knife could stab her…

"What is this?" She shouted at the man standing there. "Oh, it defused as I see," He tilted his head. "Defused, oh how clever… What did you actually do?" She said gritting her teeth. "Well, if it was my concern…" He tilted his head, holding the knife up.

Sarah put her hand back on her head, feeling like she was going to pass out any minute…

She slowly shriveled down onto the ground, gasping for air…

The darkness seemed to fade, turning into fog… The man walked closer to her…

"Bye, bye!" He waved his hand in a sarcastic motion. "What did you do?" She shouted at him…

"Oh, honey. Those drugs I gave you did all this. Now it's time to die, sweet dreams…" He waved his hand again. She shut her eyes, slowly drifting off into a darker sleep…

* * *

Benny still holding the sharps in hand began taking a closer look… A tiny light reflected off each and every piece in the internal core…

Benny dropped the piece, his hand quivered in the same repeat each time…

He started dripping with sweat, he felt faint… Ethan walked over to him, being destroyed on the stage…

A wolf-like figure entered the doorway of the room… It looked them, with his red eyes…

Benny made a little squeal, pleading for help by Ethan…

Ethan just turned to him dropping him, then walking off the stage again… The huge creature dashed upstage to where Benny was. He picked his large paw up, claws sharp. It stared at Benny…

Ethan twitched, looking at the teenager on the ground by the creature…

Ethan peered over his shoulder to see the vampire, Jesse…

"Hello, again," He smiled at the boy looking at him. Ethan's brown part of his eyes seemed to shield the blue part. He looked at Jesse, giving him a dark look.

"Oh, I see, we're so clever, aren't we?" Jesse tilted his head. "Stop this," Ethan stared at him, continuously…

Jesse then drew himself back into the air of the school… Ethan turned to Benny, being interrogated by the _man_…

Ethan ran as fast as he could again, upstage…

He slowly pulled the gun that was in the man's pocket out, pointing it at him… He pulled the trigger letting it fall into the man in front of them…

* * *

_**Sorry that this is a short chapter… Today I have decided that I am going to update older and post newer stories! See ya later!**_


	5. I Will be Dead Before the Day is Done

_**I am back with this story again! Hello everyone! Did you miss me? Continued from last time…**_

* * *

_**-=Chapter 5: A Forgotten Day=-**_

He slowly pulled the gun that was in the man's pocket out, pointing it at him… He pulled the trigger letting it fall into the man in front of them…

The man stood there, staring still. He hadn't fallen down, but stood there. A slow smile spread across his face…

He suddenly ran at full vampire speed towards Ethan. Knocking him down, Ethan looked up at him.

The persons face suddenly shifted, becoming a face of Jesse. Ethan's eyes widened, pushing the man up. He ran down the stairs of the stage, the man looked at the two, smiling…

Benny raised his hand up at the man, like he was going to do a spell, but didn't…

The man then reached out and grabbed Benny's hand, holding it, almost squeezing it… He then threw Benny's hand down.

"Jesse," Ethan mumbled to himself, almost asking. "Why would you assume that?" He tilted his head, looking into Ethan's sparkling eyes…

"Because," Ethan looked down at the ground for a split second, he raised his head again to look at him…

His eyes now that same dark-light blue color, the man just stared at him…

Ethan smiled, turning to Benny. He raised his hand up to the man, shoving him against a wall…

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, picking herself up from the spot… The man was no longer there. Sarah could feel her heart beat louder and louder…

Sarah turned over to look above, the dim light shining through the small cracks in the top floor.

Everything around her covered in a thick sheet of cobwebs. Standing up, she walked to look up at the top floor, wooden, broken. Everything, every single damn thing around her was concrete?

A contrast between concrete and wood, this place was almost like a sewer, also smelled like one too…

She began flattening her shirt out. She shot her hands up in the air and jumped… nothing happened.

Why was that? Why didn't anything happen? She was supposed to use her vampire flying to reach the top floor between the cracks, why didn't she?

Her eyes on the brink of tears, she fell against the concrete floor, she blinked, still trying to use her vampire powers… they'd failed her. Why was this happening? She had to get out of here, whatever this place was, she wanted out…

Sarah looked over to the concrete wall again, stained in a thick coat of water, darker than it really was, dribbling down.

She titled her head to look back up again. Running towards the near corner of the room, she pressed her palms against the wall.

The floor, the concrete floor, it had opened?

A long dimmed square hole in the floor that looked like it couldn't ever end.

Sarah still grabbing tightly onto the slick concrete walls, it was no use though, it was never a use, she couldn't possibly stay on for any longer…

Sarah looked down again — the square had gotten bigger, till it had reached her feet.

Suddenly, she had felt her hands slip, Sarah fell through the large hole reaching into the darkness.

Her hair flying everywhere, her hands in front of her, a worried motion on her face, closing her eyes, thinking about all the thoughts that'd happened in the past…

_They fall,_

_they reach further down into a hall…_

_Stories in the endings,_

_they always are sad,_

_and never be too glad,_

_for they shall be mad…_

* * *

The man hadn't responded, he'd been smirking, even being up against the hard wall.

Ethan kept holding him closely, following the steady movements in his following eyes.

The man just pushed him out of the way, it never occurred to Ethan that'd he do that, well, it might've, if he wasn't too dim-witted at the time…

Ethan still stared at him, watching the man unravel a dark black coat he'd been wearing, he took it off…

The boys widened their eyes…

"I hope you'd not missed me, I haven't been gone that long." The man cocked his head, Jesse, Jesse Black…

"How did you…" Ethan paused, letting the vampire speak.

"Oh, how long have I been gone, let's see, about two hundred and thirty years, that's all." Jesse shrugged — a smirk began spreading across his face.

Ethan and Benny ran over towards the door, trying to yank the knob open, it didn't budge.

Jesse walked closer towards them, the two teenagers not making a movement, not yelping, nor screaming, they just stood in place.

"Jesse…" Ethan mumbled under his breath, "You escaped."

"Captain obvious, I see here. I did, I can explain, but it'd be no use."  
Jesse putting his hands behind his back, beginning to circle around the two teenagers…

"What island—"Ethan turned over to look at the vampire. His eyes slowly becoming a brisk of yellow, his teeth sharpening…

"Well, if I WERE to know, I wouldn't be TRAPPED there in THE FIRST PLACE!" Jesse jumped, screaming at the end of his sentence. He slowly backed away from the boys, his eyes turning into their normal color.

"Ok—ok." Ethan backed away from the vampire, still enclosing on him, trench coat moving closely along the ground.

It'd be true, stuck long amounts of time… such long amounts, why? Why ever why? Ethan had noticed that Jesse's under eye was painted a bright red, almost like a blood flow lining the bottom of his eye. Dark circles spinning down beneath. His face was a bright red now. But one thing that'd accrued to him was that Jesse had a long big sticking out vain running through his head. A dark purple vain, why was that?

Jesse inched closer towards Ethan, now pounding his fists on the table. Ethan slowly backed away.

"Just escaped, SORRY… a little insane… but not to worry, will get out of it soon, very soon, I don't hope." Jesse walking even closer towards… insane… insane, very insane, a vampire going insane? Trapped inside for all that time, but, he had come here, insane?

* * *

She couldn't escape the bright white room. It smelled like a doctor's office, not pleasant for her. People running around the room, taking a turn in every direction they could go. She was awake again…

Erica standing in the middle of the room, twisting her head to every corner.

"What is this—"Before she could say anything else, lights had gone out…

The three men looking down at her on the ground, the brown haired one with a red needle in his hands.

"Do you think she'll ever wake? Wake from what _she _created?" the one with blonde hair staring down at her.

"No, it is her _imagination_. Not until she realizes that this was all a dream she had there is no way they'll get out of this hell, but when they escape it _she'll_ be stuck in her hell of a life again, don't you see Dock? It always has an ending, and this one in particular will not be good…"

* * *

_**HELLO! It's me again! AGAIN! I was feeling lazy for those couple of weeks but I'mma back again! Ok, I've been writing my funny fanfictions, but now I have turned back over to my 'Dark Hearted Self' again, that's what I call as my title… XD**_


End file.
